Presente
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Porque era isso o que aquilo representava para ele. Apenas um presente." Fanfic para o Natal.


Disclaimer: Eu tive um sonho e nesse sonho eu estava comendo sopa de letrinhas e nesta sopa de letrinhas estava escrito: Naruto não me pertence.

Presente.

Só via-se caído no chão. A cena anterior fora muito rápida para conseguir processar rapidamente. Massageava o local dolorido com um olhar surpreso. Não esperava aquela reação repentina, nem um presente tão dolorido. O processamento continuava lento.

_"- Sakura-san, para você. – o sorriso em sua face era uma incógnita. Irônico ou verdadeiro? Talvez os dois. Talvez nenhum._

_- Ah. Err... Para mim? Quero dizer… O-obrigada..."_

Lembrou-se da palavra Natal e de procurá-la nos dicionários. Uma data tão pura e feliz que acontecia todos os anos para festejar o nascimento do Criador. Não entendeu direito a última parte, mas sabia que era uma data importante de solidariedade e amor. Repentinamente pensou se escolheu a pessoa certa para mostrar sua solidariedade e espírito natalino, nem que fosse por um minuto.

_"Olhava loja por loja; objeto por objeto; detalhe por detalhe. Não sabia o que comprar. Um ano de convivência aparentemente era o bastante, porém não era muito para descobrir os gostos verdadeiros de alguém. Não conseguia saber o que ela gostaria de ganhar. Sempre cometia erros perto dela e sobre ela. E o medo o consumiu."_

Teve a vontade de bater em sua própria testa. Rapidamente lembrou-se do que havia comprado. Agora sabia que aquilo não era para ser dado a alguém. Descobriu também que o sorriso que a vendedora esboçava não era de felicidade, e sim de malícia.

_"- Muito boa escolha. Você tem bom gosto. Ela parece ser uma moça comportada._

_Não pode ver o sorriso pervertido na face da mulher do caixa. Apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto contava o próprio dinheiro. A definição da palavra "comportada" que aprendera era outra, diferente da qual a vendedora havia falado._

_Entregou o dinheiro na quantidade certa. Recebeu o presente com um sorriso no rosto e se pôs a sair da loja._

_- Tenha um feliz Natal. – desejou a moça com um sorriso que para ele era de pura felicidade._

_- Um feliz Natal para a senhorita também."_

Sentiu vontade de socar a vendedora e fazê-la vomitar o seu sorriso e devolver o seu dinheiro. Enfim, parece que o Natal não era feito para ele festejar. Seu espírito natalino trocou os pés pelas mãos e, sem querer, feriu o ego de uma amiga. Esse fora o motivo do soco, do sorriso falso, do arrependimento de pensar que ele havia mudado.

_"Tentava encontrá-la em todos os lugares e em todos os lugares ela não estava. Encontrou todos seus novos amigos, mas ela não estava com eles. Encontrou a Tsunade e a Shizune arrumando a grande árvore de Natal central, mas ela não estava ajudando. Encontrou Kakashi, Yamato e Jiraya num bar, mas ela não estava lá, e por que estaria?_

_Estranhamente o campo de treinamento passou pela sua mente. Ela estaria lá. Foi caminhando calmamente, quase temeroso. Tentava respirar tranqüilamente, mas o ar parecia rarefeito. O frio do inverno que até a pouco não o atormentava, conseguiu invadir suas blusas e fazer contato com sua pele._

_Viu de longe o pequeno memorial e as três madeiras. Estremeceu. O frio estava aumentando ou era só impressão? Aproximou-se vagarosamente observando de longe alguém vestindo um grande casaco rosa. Sua habilidade de espionagem pareceu congelar com a brisa gélida e foi descoberto rapidamente._

_- Sai. O que faz aqui? – disse ela com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade._

_- Feliz Natal Sakura-san._

_- Hã? Ah sim. Desculpe. Feliz Nat... – mas antes que pudesse continuar, o rapaz lhe mostrou um pacote._

_- Sakura-san, para você. – o sorriso em sua face era uma incógnita. Irônico ou verdadeiro? Talvez os dois. Talvez nenhum._

_- Ah. Err... Para mim? Quero dizer… O-obrigada Sai._

_Olhou o presente que lhe era estendido. Pequeno e com um embrulho vermelho brilhante. O cenho surpreso de Sakura o deixou incrivelmente feliz, felicidade esta que não sabia de onde vinha, mas que era muito confortável._

_Fitou a kunoichi abrir o presente com delicadeza e logo depois o olhar com raiva. Cerrou o punho com força e o mesmo foi ao encontro com a face pálida de Sai._

_Só via-se caído no chão. A cena anterior fora muito rápida para conseguir processar rapidamente. Massageava o local dolorido com um olhar surpreso. Não esperava aquela reação repentina, nem um presente tão dolorido. O processamento continuava demorado."_

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

Andava nervosa pelas ruas. Passos rápidos e pesados, punho cerrado enquanto a outra mão segurava o presente tão vulgar.

Pensou por um momento que Sai havia mudado e ele fazia questão de provar o contrário.

Um lingerie. Onde já se viu dar um lingerie para uma moça de família e ainda por cima solteira? Tá, o conjunto não era vulgar e nem antiquado demais. Era bonito, rosa, de um ótimo tecido e com uns pequenos bordados, ou seja, um conjunto extremamente lindo. Mas ainda sim um lingerie. Deveria ter dado um soco muito mais forte. Apertou mais o punho. Olhou para o pacote que segurava.

Mas talvez, só talvez, ele estava sendo sincero e não tinha noção do que aquilo significava para uma donzela solteira. Talvez o sorriso que esboçava era verdadeiro. Talvez o presente fora comprado com carinho. Talvez ele quisesse entrar no espírito natalino. Talvez ele quisesse compartilhar aquele dia com alguém.

Presente.

Porque era isso o que aquilo representava para ele.

Apenas um presente.

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

Finalmente escrevi uma fic de Naruto. É meu primeiro Natal como ficwritter, estou ntão feliz. Espero de coração que gostem. Ficou pequenininha, mas acho que o resultado foi satisfatório. Reviews? Aceito como presente de Natal.

Ja ne e

Um Feliz Natal e que o ano que vem seja melhor do que este.


End file.
